


Not a Date at The Movies

by AspiringAuthorEmberCelica



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringAuthorEmberCelica/pseuds/AspiringAuthorEmberCelica
Summary: Grace' relationship senses start to jiggle after the party.
Relationships: Tedd Verres/Diane (El Goonish Shive)
Kudos: 11





	Not a Date at The Movies

Grace Sciuridae’s relationship senses were jiggling. Ever since the night of the party, Tedd Verres seemed out of focus. This was not a surprising fact to Grace. And such, she set about her plan.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“You want me to do what?” the sound of Lucy’s voice rung out in Grace's ear.  
“Like I said, I would like you to sign off on a not-date between my girlfriend Tedd and your girlfriend Diane. They seemed to really hit it off at the party, and I would like them to hang out a bit more. and also tedd has been acting off and I thought a new-ish person might help.”

Grace mumbled those last words under her breath. It was true. Tedd had been spending more time in her lab, and didn't seem to want to come out. Grace had tried everything, including a few watches Tedd claims she never built. 

“And why should I agree to this? I might be a jealous woman.” Lucy seemed to add a hint of playfulness to her voice with the last sentence.

“Because… I've tried everything else. She's been trying to hole herself up with her research even more, and I hoped that maybe this could work.”

Lucy’s smile came through the speaker of the phone. “I'm in. Truth be told, Diane has been acting pretty strange since whatever happened at the mall. Even when going on dates, she seemed more reserved. So, let's plan the perfect not-date!”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Grace's plan was perfect. She got two tickets to the newest blockbuster hit, Dragonliver 2. She then got one large popcorn for them to split. Mr. Verres signed off on it after hearing Grace's pleading. She unfortunately had to pull out the PowerPoint presentation, but she managed to convince him anyways. After that, she set up a romantic although not too romantic picnic in the park. All that was left was for Tedd and Diane to arrive. She sat back, knowing that this could only go well.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“That was terrible!”  
“I know, I'm so sorry. Why did they add more musical numbers??”  
Tedd and Diane had left the theatre, scarred from that movie, but in high spirits nonetheless. Diane, in a nice dress, and Tedd in a skirt and jacket combo. They were enjoying themselves for the first time in a while.  
They headed over to the picnic area. There were many faults in Grace's plan, but if future historians had to pick one, it's that she planned a picnic at night. In the cold. Nevertheless, they sat down. 

“You know, this was nice. I'm so glad our girlfriends signed us up for this.”

“Yeah. Lucy seemed adamant that I go, and who am I to refuse.”

“Grace almost shoved me out the door. So, why did you sign up? I know why I did, I had to get out of the lab, but I couldn't quite pin you down.”

“Truth be told? I wanted to spend time with you, girl on girl. I enjoyed hanging out with you. And also I might want to borrow a wand of yours.”

“I KNEW IT! So which one? I brought a few of them with me, figuring that's what you wanted.”

“Hey now. It wasn't the only thing. I enjoy your company! Plus, it was nice to just relax. Not have to worry about everything going on. Do you still have the shrinking wand?”

“Yep! That's one of the ones I brought with me. I also have the hair change one, and the one that lets you modify certain parts of yourself…” Tedd coughed a little.

“…Can I take all of them?”

“Feel free.” Tedd handed over the wands.

“Thanks. This really wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk with you. What I said at the party? You really do look good.”

“…Thanks. You look really nice yourself.”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere over by the picnic area, Grace's relationship senses finally stopped jiggling. She had accomplished her mission. Phase two was the double dates. But… that can wait, she thought to herself. That can wait.


End file.
